Craspacium
| id = 3063 | shoot = 502 | listcat = broadswords | listcat2 = swords | listcat3 = projectile melee | listcat4 = drop items | hardmode = yes }} , post-Moon Lord melee weapon. It has the highest base damage of all weapons. When swung, it fires a cat-shaped projectile trailed by a rainbow that consumes no mana or ammunition. The projectile is affected by gravity, and will bounce four times, piercing multiple enemies, before dissipating on the fifth hit. The Meowmere has a 11.11% (1/9) chance to be dropped by the Moon Lord. It is capable of autoswing. Notes * When the cat projectile is reflected, it makes a "meow" sound. * Moving horizontally, the cat projectile moves at about 62 mph. * The explosions produced when the projectile ricochets grow in size with each bounce, but deal no damage. * The projectiles seem to speed up every time they bounce and/or pierce. * Damage seems to increase over time, rising from 200 to 244 (most noticeable if the enemy has a defense level of 0). * Projectile reflecting enemies, such as the Selenian and closed Mimics, will reflect the cat projectile. As the Meowmere is often used at close range to strike with the blade, this can prove especially deadly to users. * Having the highest base damage of all melee weapons, the Meowmere is considered by many as the strongest melee weapon in the game. * Even though the Meowmere has the highest damage in the game, the Terrarian still has a higher dps because of the homing projectiles it launches, and the yoyo bag accessory. Tips * This weapon can be very useful in close range situations, even when inside the Hardmode Dungeon for example, because of the tight corridors and small chambers with relatively flat geometry. However, be wary of ricochet. * Once this weapon is obtained, farming the Moon Lord becomes significantly easier. He can easily be defeated by auto-swinging it backwards while running, allowing the player to outrun the Moon Lord's many homing attacks. Flying up and down when the Core is exposed while aiming up or down with Meowmere also can make a "tower" of Meowmere's projectiles, which can damage the Core quick enough to defeat it without lasers killing you. * With its very fast speed and ability to autoswing, the sounds of the cats can become increasingly annoying. It is possible to mute the cats by going to the game's directory and into the Sounds folder, \steamapps\common\Terraria\Content\Sounds, and delete the files Item_57.xnb and Item_58.xnb. **Rather than delete the files, it may be better to append the file name with a short explanation (altering the file name should be sufficient to prevent the game from using it). For example, Item_57.xnb could be renamed to Item_57_meowmere.xnb. This way the player may not wonder, many months later, why some files are missing. And of course, one could restore the original filename at any time. **Altering sound files can cause the game to freeze disabling all user input and effectively breaking the game until next restart. If this happens, restore the original files immediately. *Be careful when fighting the Solar Pillar with this sword as the Selenian can reflect the cats from the Meowmere back at you and potentially deal fatal damage. Trivia * The cat-shaped rainbow projectiles that the sword fires are inspired by the Nyan Cat meme. * The Meowmere has the highest base damage of all melee weapons, followed by the Terrarian. * Some weapons like Dynamite, Bunny Cannon and Explosives have more damage than Meowmere even with the Ruthless Modifier. * The Meowmere resembles the Palladium Sword's design. * It was referred to as the Meowmur before 1.3 was released. "There is a new sword called Meowmur", Redigit via IRC, 29 Aug 2013 References History )}} )}} [[zh:彩虹猫之刃] fr:Meowmere ko:미야우미어 pl:Meowmere ru:Мяумур